


Amor en tiempos de Tinder

by Adrimazofeifa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Inspired by Alternity: A Harry Potter Alternate Universe, Social Media, Tinder
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrimazofeifa/pseuds/Adrimazofeifa
Summary: Hermione no ha tenido suerte en el amor y  Ginny la convence para descargar una aplicación de citas. Universo alterno.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Amor en tiempos de Tinder

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue una colaboración para la Actividad Anti-San Valentín Dramione del grupo "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos" de Facebook y está inspirado en un fan art de Andrea Salazar. 
> 
> Disclaimer: todos los personajes que reconozcan pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. El resto es producto de mi imaginación.
> 
> Este one shot es una historia AU, o sea, universo alterno, por lo que no existe la magia ni los escenarios acostumbrados. Espero que les guste.

Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley se encontraban en su apartamento luego de su última semana en la universidad. Ambas trabajaban y además estaban terminando sus respectivas maestrías; Ginny mercadeo y gerencia internacional y Hermione derecho penal, por lo que el esfuerzo realizado esa semana había sido agotador pero muy satisfactorio.  
Ellas se habían conocido cinco años atrás cuando Ginny, una preciosa pelirroja de ojos marrones y llena de pecas buscaba una compañera para compartir gastos en el apartamento que alquilaba cerca de la Universidad de Londres y luego de ese periodo de convivencia, se habían vuelto mejores amigas y casi familia: Hermione, de ojos y cabello castaños, había tenido una relación con Ronald, uno de los hermanos Weasley y Ginny salía con Harry, el mejor amigo de la primera.  
Esa tarde habían estado divagando sobre el futuro y el tema irremediablemente giró hacia lo amoroso. Ginny se mudaría con Harry luego de tres años de noviazgo y no quería dejar a su mejor amiga sola.  
—Ya han pasado casi dos años desde tu ruptura. No puedes seguir guardando luto por el desgraciado de mi hermano.  
—No le estoy guardando luto, Ginny. Simplemente no ha llegado el indicado…  
—Pues trabajaremos en eso. Necesitas conocer gente fuera de nuestro círculo habitual. Sales poco de casa y tampoco te gusta ir a los bares. Entonces toca hacerlo de la forma moderna, o sea, virtual. Estamos en el siglo XXI, Hermione. Ningún Capitán Wentworth vendrá a tocarte la puerta —Hermione le sacó la lengua a su amiga por el comentario. Su amor platónico estaba en un libro, lo aceptaba y sabía que esos caballeros ya no existían, pero aún así no perdía la esperanza—. Me han hablado mucho de una aplicación. Se llama Tinder, y nada pierdes con probar suerte —la muchacha tomó el smartphone de su amiga y buscó la tienda virtual para descargarla.  
—Gin, no seas ridícula. ¿De qué voy a hablar con alguien que nunca he visto? Me conoces, me cuesta ser espontánea. Además, no estoy urgida por acostarme con nadie. He oído que eso es lo que buscan con esas aplicaciones. Sexo casual.  
—No exageres. No todos buscan eso. Para eso es la descripción que pones de ti. Parvati encontró a Dean y Zacharias a Susan y ya ves, ambos son adorables y han declarado que de no ser por Tinder, nunca hubieran encontrado a su media naranja.  
—Recuerda lo que le pasó a Luna con aquél maniático sexual de Marcus, y lo conoció en Tinder.  
—Fue culpa de ella. En la descripción anotó que no quería "perder tiempo". Además, siempre podemos acudir a nuestros amigos así que si llegas a quedar con alguien, le decimos a Neville que esté a dos mesas tuyas por si debe interpretar su papel de novio celoso y asunto arreglado. Ya sabes que con el cuerpo que tiene, intimida a cualquiera.  
Hermione sonrió. Habían usado esa táctica cuando su amiga Padma había tenido una cita a ciegas meses atrás.  
—No hay nada de malo con estar sola, Gin.  
—Y estoy de acuerdo contigo pero ese no es tu deseo. Sé que anhelas una relación estable con un hombre guapo y ser madre.  
Hermione chasqueó la lengua. Siempre hablaba de más y su amiga la conocía muy bien pero eso ahora se había puesto en su contra.  
Ginny instaló la aplicación y estaba tratando de entender la dinámica para luego crearle un perfil, eligiendo una foto de su amiga tomada semanas atrás.

"Hermione, 23.  
Heterosexual.  
Ubicación: Londres.  
Busco: Hombres  
Rango de: 24 a 30 años".

—Tampoco queremos viejos —había comentado Ginny—. Y vamos a poner una distancia máxima de diez kilómetros para facilitar los encuentros.

"Me gusta leer, ir al cine y viajar. Disfruto de una buena conversación y conocer personas interesantes con quien compartir aficiones y pasarlo bien".

—La aplicación funciona así: si le damos a la foto hacia la izquierda, es que no te gusta, a la derecha que sí. O también le puedes dar a la equis roja o al corazón. La estrella azul es el super like, cuando alguien te interesa más, pero de estos sólo tienes uno al día. No lo desperdicies.  
Y posteriormente se pusieron a ver los perfiles que se le presentaban arrastrando el dedo hacia la izquierda en las primeras ocasiones.  
—Mira, Hermione, “Gregory, 25” no está nada mal. “Busco alguien interesante para conversar. Sin complicaciones”  
—Es evidente que pasa más en el gimnasio haciendo crecer sus músculos hasta explotar que cultivando su mente. Además, eso de “sin complicaciones” no me gusta.  
—Muy bien, entonces nada de musculosos. De todos modos, dicen que entre más grandes son sus músculos es porque quieren compensar otras… pequeñeces…  
Hermione se sonrojó.  
—No inventes, Ginny.  
—Eso dicen… —sonrío con complicidad.  
—Bien sabes que no soy precisamente una persona divertida. ¿Quién se va a fijar en mí?  
—Con la foto que he elegido, sobrará quién te dé "me gusta". Estabas muy hermosa en la boda de mi hermano Bill y Fleur. Y tú, me vas a prometer que vas a dejar atrás prejuicios y remilgos. ¡Mira este! —los ojos de Ginny brillaban como estrellas—. “Cormac, 28 años, en busca de una linda compañía para tomarnos un café. ¿Quieres saber más de mí? Te lo cuento en una conversación”. Está muy guapo, ¿no crees? Vamos a darle al corazón.  
Ginny también le dio "me gusta" a Viktor, Cedric y Anthony y devolvió el dispositivo a su dueña.  
Después de cenar, Hermione se dirigió a su dormitorio pensando en lo que podría pasar si alguien la veía en la condenada aplicación. La vergüenza que iba sentir si le preguntan si está desesperada buscando una relación, cosa que no era así. Todo era porque su amiga no quería dejarla sola ahora que se iba a mudar, casar o lo que fuera, con Harry. Como si vivir sola fuera malo. Resopló con cansancio y recordó una vez más, penosos momentos de su vida.  
Cuando Ron la había engañado con la tal Lavender, su actitud había sido más bien pasiva. A lo mejor no estaba tan enamorada como creía y ahora que habían pasado los años, en cierto modo, hasta podía agradecerle por esos seis meses que le había visto la cara. La había librado de una relación condenada al fracaso desde el principio. Ron no era cariñoso, detallista o alguien a quien realmente admirara. Habían empezado a salir casi por complacer a su hermana, y aunque se reía mucho con él, pues era divertido, no tenían mucho en común. Cuando una tarde, sin él saberlo, ella le había escuchado una conversación medio extraña por teléfono, a partir de ese día había estado más alerta a las señales, hasta que un día lo siguió junto con Ginny y los habían descubierto besándose apasionadamente a la salida de la facultad de psicología, carrera que llevaba Lavender. Su hermana casi lo mata a golpes y gritaba como poseída que esperaba no volver a saber de él nunca más, mientras ella veía todo con la desilusión pintada en su rostro. No podían siquiera negarlo pues Ron le había dicho que tenía una reunión con los directivos de su equipo de fútbol, algo sospechoso para un martes en la tarde.  
Con aquellos pensamientos, tomó su teléfono y hojeó algunos perfiles y a familiarizarse con la aplicación pues su experiencia se reducía a Facebook. De momento, se sentía como si estuviera viendo un catálogo de compras en línea. Hermione estaba sorprendida con las descripciones “mente abierta”, “no busco nada serio”, “sólo busco sexo” en muchos de los perfiles. “Al menos son sinceros”, pensó.  
Varios sin camisa quedaron descartados, otros que mostraban sus grandes perros mascota como si con eso quisieran dejar claro lo amorosos que eran con los animales la hicieron sonreír, pero ella prefería los gatos. Muchos aparecían al lado de sus autos de lujo o motocicletas deportivas y también los descartó. No era de las que se dejaba impresionar por las cosas materiales pues era perfectamente capaz de darse sus lujos con su trabajo, así con que el posible galán fuera un hombre trabajador y responsable a quien querer pero sobre todo, admirar, era suficiente. Anhelaba un compañero de vida, no quién la mantuviera.  
Minutos más tarde se sorprendió al descubrir a Charlie, el segundo de los hermanos Weasley, entre los perfiles sugeridos. Sabía que su amiga se reiría si lo supiera pero prefirió deslizar la pantalla hacia la izquierda. Si bien es cierto, Charlie era el más guapo de esa familia, ya había tenido suficiente con Ronald.  
Mientras swipeaba en la pantalla, le llegó una notificación de "¡Tienes un match!" e inmediatamente se activó el chat con el chico que se llamaba Cormac.

—¡Hola bebé, un gusto saludarte!

Varios emoticones de corazones y de otros babeando seguían al comentario. Hermione decidió “cancelar el match”. Eso de "bebé" y los sucesivos emoticones no le dieron buena espina. En eso, vio un perfil de un elegante rubio de ojos claros y mirada penetrante que llamó su atención. Se llamaba Draco y tenía 27 años. “Me gusta la buena música, una conversación interesante y las personas tranquilas. En busca de nuevas amistades”. Le dio un "super like" y luego apagó el aparato dispuesta a dormir. Las últimas semanas habían sido intensas entre el estudio, trabajo y poco descanso.  
Dos días después descubrió una notificación de la aplicación indicando un super like de parte del chico rubio e inmediatamente otra notificación activando el chat, el cual tenía un mensaje sin leer de Viktor, mensaje que ignoró para ver el de Draco.

—¿De verdad eres así de linda?

Hermione agradeció el estar sola porque se sonrojó completamente. Dudó unos minutos antes de contestar. Escribía algo y lo volvía a borrar. Al final se decidió por algo casual, sin parecer tímida o remilgada.

—Eso dicen :D  
—¿Y ese es tu nombre real? Me parece haberlo visto en una obra de Shakespeare.

¡Vaya! Esto sí fue una sorpresa. Un hombre culto. Por lo general, nadie había escuchado su nombre. ¿Era eso una señal?

—Sí, en Sueño de una noche de verano. También fue la hija de Helena de Troya, en la mitología griega.

Cuando le dio enviar al mensaje, inmediatamente se arrepintió. Ginny probablemente no aprobaría ese mensaje pues daba la impresión de ser una sabelotodo, cosa que por lo general alejaba a los hombres. Pero no podía evitarlo. Era parte de ella, y si Draco se alejaba, no sería el primero. Ocurría también en sus citas presenciales.

—Esa sí que la desconocía.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que él enviara otro mensaje.

—Apuesto que eres diferente.  
—¿Y eso es bueno o malo?  
—Bueno, por supuesto ;)

Hermione sonrió como si Draco pudiera verla a través de la pantalla.

—Veo que te gusta viajar. ¿Qué países conoces?  
—Fuera de Inglaterra, sólo Noruega. Era uno de mis sueños y lo cumplí al llegar a los 21 años, pero me gusta mucho ir al Distrito de Los Lagos y a Escocia.  
—No conozco Noruega, pero está entre mis pendientes. También me gusta viajar pero el trabajo me absorbe. ¿Qué es lo más loco que has hecho en la vida?

Hermione lo pensó unos segundos. La verdad es que llevaba una vida casi aburrida. No hacía locuras como Ginny o sus ex cuñados gemelos. Sin dudarlo, y con una sonrisa, tecleó:

—Tener una cuenta en Tinder. Definitivamente. XD

Draco respondió con varios emoticonos de risa.

—¿Y tú?  
—Saltar desde una avioneta. Fue… ¡genial! Me encantó la experiencia de volar, de sentirme libre. ¿Qué haces tú para divertirte?  
—Me gusta leer y disfruto de una buena película romántica.  
—No soy mucho del cine pero podría hacer la excepción si la compañía es como tú de bonita.

Chatearon unos minutos más y al finalizar, Draco escribió:

—Me ha encantado hablar contigo hoy.

Hermione tomó una pequeña almohada y ahogó un grito. Aunque después se tranquilizó. Eso no podía estarle pasando. Probablemente era algún psicópata que trataba de embaucarla. Era tan perfecto que parecía irreal. Internamente, algo desconfiada, se preguntaba qué tenía de malo este hombre que, siendo tan guapo e interesante, estaba aún soltero y usando ese tipo de aplicaciones, pues tenía algo que atrapaba. Al menos para ella.  
Al día siguiente por la tarde, una nueva notificación de Tinder sonó. Luego de los saludos, él preguntó:

—¿A qué te dedicas?  
—Trabajo en un bufete especializado en derecho penal ¿y tú?  
—Tengo una empresa de asesoría financiera con un amigo. Malfoy & Nott Consulting. Acabamos de abrir una nueva sucursal en Londres. Un proyecto ambicioso pero que, espero, resulte bien.

Un hombre con aspiraciones. Eso le gustó.  
Cada día iban teniendo una pequeña conversación hasta el punto de que, inconscientemente, Hermione estaba más atenta a las notificaciones del teléfono, cosa que jamás antes le había sucedido. Luego de dos semanas de chatear, Draco le preguntó:

—¿Vino o cerveza?  
—Vino.  
—Mmmm… Conozco un muy buen lugar donde tienen los mejores vinos franceses.  
—¿En serio? ¿Dónde queda?  
—¡Mejor te llevo! ¿Qué día tienes libre?

Hermione de momento se sorprendió. Tenía pocos días de conocerlo y ya le estaba pidiendo una cita, y por más que quisiera buscar una excusa, no tenía ninguna. Era jueves. Por lo general no salía entre semana para no trasnochar y rendir bien en el trabajo, pero el viernes estaba a la vuelta de la esquina… ¿por qué no?

—¿Mañana?  
—¡Me encanta! Haré la reservación de una vez. ¿Te queda bien a las ocho?  
—Perfecto.  
—¡Excelente! Mañana te escribo para los detalles. Buenas noches. :*

Al mencionar una reserva, la joven confirmó que hablaba en serio y se encontró esperando con ilusión su primera cita con Draco.  
La mañana siguiente, él le escribió para decirle que la esperaba a las siete y treinta de la tarde en Covent Garden. El lugar estaba a pocos minutos de su apartamento y acordaron que Neville la llevaría y luego mantendría a poca distancia por si requería una intervención de emergencia. Así de dramática era Ginny. Hermione le dijo que no era necesario pero en su interior agradecía el apoyo de sus amigos.  
—Siempre podría resultar ser otro hombre —aclaró la pelirroja.  
Pasadas las siete, cuando sus nervios aún la tenían dudando en si acudir o no a la cita, una notificación en el teléfono la hizo pegar un brinco.

—Ya estoy en camino ;)

Hermione ese día había planchado su cabello por lo que lo recogió en un moño alto. Ginny le prestó uno de sus vestidos, el de rombos blancos, naranjas y negros que dejaba sus largas piernas al descubierto cuando se sentaba. Se maquilló un poco, consultó el espejo por milésima vez y decidió dejarse convencer por Neville de que lucía estupendamente durante el recorrido al punto de encuentro.  
No podía evitar sentirse muy ansiosa. Era la primera vez que salía con alguien a quien no conocía en persona.  
Draco era más alto de lo que creía y pudo ver que sus ojos eran de un hermoso tono de gris. Llevaba lentes, lo que le daba un aire intelectual que le gustó, y vestía muy casual, camiseta gris oscuro, pantalón de army gris muy claro y un saco negro que le daba algo de formalidad. Se acercó a ella con amplia sonrisa y le tendió la mano que ella apenas apretó mientras de reojo divisaba a su amigo Neville asintiendo levemente en señal de que sí coincidía con el de la foto. Aún así, Neville no se alejó. Caminaron pocas cuadras hasta un restaurante tipo bistró. Draco dio su nombre, los guiaron hasta la mesa y alejó la silla para que ella se sentara.  
—¿Cómo estuvo tu día hoy? —le dijo una vez hubieron ordenado lo que deseaban cenar y obviamente, elegido un excelente vino francés.  
—Hoy tenía una audiencia en el Old Bailey.  
Hermione empezó a relatar un resumen de su día; luego Draco quiso saber si sus días siempre eran iguales y ella estaba feliz hablando sobre su trabajo y desde hace cuánto trabajaba en ese bufete. Después fue el turno de ella de preguntarle.  
—Me dijiste que recién habías abierto una nueva sucursal de tu empresa en Londres. Cuéntame más de eso.  
—Ese proyecto nos apasiona tanto a Theo, mi socio, como a mí.  
Y él le contó cómo habían empezado juntos hacía tres años, luego de haber sido compañeros de estudios. A Hermione le gustaba su sonrisa, sus ojos, el tono de su voz, pero sobre todo, se sentía embriagada por la presencia de ese hombre que hablaba de su vida con pasión.  
—No me lo tomes a mal, pero, ¿te gustaría ir por una copa de vino a un lugar más… íntimo? Mi apartamento está relativamente cerca de acá.  
Llevaban una hora y media hablando, sintiéndose tan a gusto con él, que se sorprendió no queriendo que su cita terminara, así que cuando Draco propuso ir a un lugar más íntimo, no lo dudó. Por lo visto, no sólo ella se sentía cómoda con él. Además, la voz de Ginny en su cabeza diciéndole que no desaprovechara ninguna oportunidad que se le presentara pues "Draco estaba demasiado guapo" no la dejaba en paz. No se sentía como ella misma, o ¿era acaso, que él sacaba a la luz una nueva y desinhibida Hermione?  
—Debes vivir el presente, es el hoy el que importa. Y no me da miedo decirte esto, porque sé que no eres de las que pierde la cabeza. No lo dejarías hacer lo que no quisieras que pase. Así que a disfrutar, a vivirlo plenamente mientras dure. Si funciona o no, no lo sabrás si no te arriesgas —le había dicho su amiga antes de salir de casa.  
Llegaron en pocos minutos en el auto del joven al complejo habitacional donde vivía. El apartamento tenía una bonita vista de la ciudad. Él le pidió que se sentara mientras iba a preparar el vino. Para su sorpresa, en la mesa del centro de sala, había una caja de condones que le daban de primera entrada, una sugerente bienvenida. ¿Esa sería la intención de Draco? ¿Así de directo era el mensaje? Y como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima, se sentó sin saber qué pensar.  
—Siento mucho el desorden —dijo Draco cuando estuvo de regreso con la botella y dos copas reparando en lo mismo que ella y probablemente comprendiendo el por qué del desagrado dibujado en su rostro. Ella había estado a punto de irse, pero la había pasado tan bien con él en el bistró que algo le decía que todo eso tenía una explicación—. Es difícil cuando tienes un amigo que se llama Blaise Zabini y tiene las llaves de tu casa para venir cuando guste. Por más que quiera que ordene cuando viene, no lo consigo. Nos conocemos desde la infancia pero él siempre deja todo hecho un desastre. Estos son los cigarros de Daphne, su novia. Olvidé que había estado esta tarde por acá y admito que tuve que haber limpiado este desorden antes de salir, pero sinceramente no tenía planeado traer a nadie… La idea surgió después…  
Draco iba recogiendo todo el desorden incluidas unas revistas y el control remoto para colocarlo en una canasta que había a la par del sillón y luego se sentó a su lado acercándole una copa de vino, la cual ella dejó en la mesa. Se veía tan azorado que ella dedujo que no mentía, esa turbación no la podías fingir así que sonriendo, le calmó.  
—No hay problema… Entiendo… Mi amiga tampoco es muy ordenada que digamos…  
—Me da mucha pena contigo pero, no me gustaría que te llevaras una mala primera impresión de mí. No quiero arruinarlo contigo. Me gustas mucho, Hermione. Y no voy a negar de que hay algo… sé que realmente hicimos un "match" al conocernos hoy.  
Ella sonrió ante la alusión a la forma en que se habían conocido. Draco se había quitado los lentes y la veía a los ojos alternando con su boca, pero a ella eso no le incomodó sino que más bien se descubrió deseando que él la besara. Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho y mejillas sonrojadas, inconscientemente humedeció sus labios. No hizo falta mayor invitación. Él se inclinó hacia ella y cerrando ambos los ojos, la besó primero suave, un beso que sabía a vino pero también a deseo, lo que la hizo estremecer. Poco a poco, el beso fue aumentando de intensidad hasta casi hacerla perder el aliento, despertando en ella sentimientos de lujuria que nunca antes había tenido. Draco había llevado una mano hacia su cuello para acercarla y ella había colocado una de las suyas en su pecho.  
Con esa forma de besarla, Hermione sentía que estaba tirando por tierra todo su autocontrol por primera vez en la vida y quería más y más. Hábilmente, Draco la había ido acomodando hasta dejarla sobre su regazo, de frente a él, por lo que ahora ella podía acariciar su cabello y él su espalda aunque ocasionalmente se aventuraba a bajar a la zona lumbar. Los minutos pasaban, no así el deseo, y por unos segundos, Hermione quiso tener un momento de lucidez y detener a Draco pero sentía que por primera vez en su vida, era besada con auténtica pasión, y le ocurría prácticamente con un desconocido. Hacía tanto que no estaba con alguien que anhelaba que él no se detuviera aunque sabía que era mejor ir más despacio. Quizá Draco percibió algo porque lentamente fue dejando de profundizar los besos hasta terminar con unos pequeños roces. Juntando sus frentes, él habló:  
—Creo que es mejor si te llevo a tu casa. Ya es un poco tarde…  
Ella asintió e internamente le agradeció. Sabía que de haber avanzado más, no hubiera sido capaz de detenerlo.  
En el camino él le iba hablando de lo bien que habían comido en el restaurante, del buen vino y luego de lo bien que lo había pasado con ella.  
—Me gustaría verte mañana —le dijo una vez que se detuvieron frente a su apartamento, tomando con timidez una de sus manos.  
—Eso me gustaría mucho también —respondió ella con ilusión.  
—¿Te escribo ahora para planearlo?  
—De acuerdo.  
Luego de un intenso beso de despedida, Hermione casi flotaba camino al ascensor. Imaginaba que Ginny se había quedado despierta para conocer cada detalle de su cita, por lo que no se extrañó cuando al abrir la puerta, su amiga estaba sentada en su parte favorita del sillón, con una taza a medio llenar de palomitas de maíz. Al verla entrar, inmediatamente apagó el televisor y con ansiedad, le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado. Una vez que hubo saciado toda su curiosidad, se atrevió a preguntar:  
—¿Y bien? ¿Lo volverás a ver?  
—Quedamos en vernos mañana en la noche y… —Hermione se mordió el labio con nerviosismo— quizá, mañana no me detenga… —y un brillo que Ginny nunca antes había visto iluminó sus ojos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre, espero sus comentarios o kudos. 
> 
> Les recuerdo mi perfil de Pinterest, donde pueden encontrar el fan art que inspiró esta historia y mucho contenido de mis fics. Usuario: Adrimazofeifa.
> 
> Besos a todos. 😘
> 
> Adrimazofeifa.
> 
> 01 de marzo, 2021.


End file.
